The Mop-Shake Avenger!
by Vigilante Avenger
Summary: Don't ask, just read. (and review)(please)(I'm begging)(Please)(I mean it)(Don't read it and laugh and not review it)(You better review)(I know where you live)


Laboratory of Dr. Weird, South Jersey Shore…  
  
  
  
"Behold! Super Moppolopogus!" says Dr. Weird. "It is irresistible to the stupid!"  
  
The metal gate opens revealing a mop. It slowly hops outside.  
  
  
  
Aqua Teen Headquarters…  
  
  
  
Meatwad sits at Frylock's computer with boxes of CD's. The mop is leaning up against the computer chair. Frylock enters the room.  
  
"Meatwad what the hell is going on?" he asks.  
  
"Oh me and Moppy here have started our own bootleg MC Pee Pants pirate radio station." Says Meatwad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah see we play the cd's here on your computer and people pay us money." Says Meatwad.  
  
"Meatwad those aren't cd's, those are chocolate chip cookies." Says Frylock.  
  
"Yeah don't they taste good?" asks Meatwad. "It was Moppy's idea."  
  
"Moppy? Who's Moppy?" asks Frylock.  
  
Meatwad holds up the mop.  
  
"This is Moppy, he's from the future where he's the wizard ruler of the world," says Meatwad.  
  
"Meatwad," says Frylock.  
  
"Yeah Frylock?" asks Meatwad.  
  
"Get out of my room."  
  
Shake walks in.  
  
"Meatwad where's the mop? I knew if I couldn't find it you'd be doing something stupid with it," says Shake.  
  
"You can't take Moppy away!" yells Meatwad.  
  
Shake picks up Moppy and walks out of the room.  
  
"Moppy!" yells Meatwad and runs after Shake. Frylock follows them into the kitchen.  
  
Shake is using Moppy to clean up some green stuff on the floor.  
  
"Shake what is that?" asks Frylock.  
  
"Oh it's just some radioactive material…and some spiders."  
  
"Why is there radioactive material and spiders on the kitchen floor?" asks Frylock.  
  
"Obviously to give me spider-powers Frylock." Says Shake.  
  
Suddenly Shake and Moppy begin to glow.  
  
"Awww hell," says Frylock.  
  
The kitchen explodes and the smoke clears. Shake is standing there with Moppy in is hand.  
  
"Shake are you okay?" asks Frylock.  
  
"I am no longer Master Shake," he says. "I am now The Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger!"  
  
A string shoots from his straw and he swings away.  
  
  
  
Downtown…  
  
The dreaded Rabbot is destroying the city. The Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger swings up to him. The Rabbot jumps on buildings.  
  
"Now to defeat this evil-doer!" says Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger.  
  
He shoots out his web and smacks it with Moppy. The Rabbot just keeps destroying things.  
  
"Hmmm…A more evil foe has never been faced by me who is facing it now than ever before," says Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger.  
  
Meatwad and Frylock walk up.  
  
"Shake would you come back home?" asks Frylock.  
  
"Moppy, we gotta get back home and sell Easter eggs to chickens like you wanted," says Meatwad.  
  
"Easter Eggs? Of course!" shouts Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger.  
  
Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger runs to the local supermarket and buys three dozen eggs and some spray paint. He paints the eggs and brings them to the Rabbot.  
  
"Meatwad come here," says Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger.  
  
"What do you want?" asks Meatwad.  
  
"Moppy needs a favor."  
  
"Yeah what is it Moppy?" asks Meatwad.  
  
"(In a high-pitched voice) Meatwad, this is Moppy. I need you to become a basket," Says Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Shake what are you planning?" asks Frylock.  
  
Meatwad turns into a basket and Shake pours the eggs in. He uses his Spider- Mop-Shake strength to lift up Meatwad and throw him at the Rabbot. Meatwad lands around its neck and the basket full of eggs makes Rabbot look like the Easter Bunny.  
  
Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger pulls out a camera and takes a picture. He swings away.  
  
"Shake! Where are you going?" yells Frylock.  
  
Frylock goes after Shake.  
  
  
  
Carl's Pool…  
  
  
  
Carl's pool has typewriters on the side of it and there is a sign that says 'Daily Paper'. Shake hands Carl the camera.  
  
"There you go sir. I, mild mannered reporter Master Shake, have proof of the Easter Bunny's existence." Says Shake.  
  
"Are you here? I don't like you," says Carl. "Get outta my pool."  
  
Shake jumps out and walks home. He goes into Frylock's room. Meatwad is on the computer.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here? Where are my eggs?" asks Shake.  
  
"Oh I got hungry." Says Meatwad.  
  
"You got hungry! Do you know how much those eggs cost?" yells Shake.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well they were cheap but I bought them." Says Shake.  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
"Not exactly. That's not the point…hey what's that sound?" asks Shake.  
  
He picks up a CD player and pops in a cookie.  
  
"Oooh is this MC Pee Pants?" asks Shake.  
  
"No." says Meatwad.  
  
"It sounds like him." Says Shake.  
  
"It's not."  
  
Frylock walks in soaking wet.  
  
"Shake, did you leave that radioactive mop in the kitchen?" asks Frylock.  
  
"You know I did," says Shake.  
  
"Haven't I told you not to leave your stuff lying around?" asks Frylock.  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Your mop."  
  
"What mop?" asks Shake.  
  
"The mop that you used to clean the kitchen with," says Frylock.  
  
"Who am I? Mr. Clean?" says Shake. "Do these hand look like they have been cleaning?"  
  
"Meatwad what are you doing?" asks Frylock. "Are you pirating music again?"  
  
"No man. That was so this morning." Says Meatwad.  
  
Suddenly the computer explodes. Moppy is floating above it.  
  
"Moppy!" yells Meatwad.  
  
"I am the Supreme Moppolopogus! Wizard Ruler of the Future!" says Moppy.  
  
"What the hell?" says Frylock.  
  
Moppy zaps away the cookies.  
  
"Nooo!" cries Meatwad.  
  
"Uh oh," says Frylock.  
  
"Don't make me hungry Moppy. You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry." Says Meatwad.  
  
"Oh damn we're out of food!" shouts Frylock.  
  
"What do you mean we're out of food?" ask Shake.  
  
"You were supposed to go get some!" shouts Frylock.  
  
"Well you know I can't on an empty stomach." Says Shake.  
  
Meatwad begins to grow rapidly. He turns green and he starts breaking things.  
  
"Oh no! The incredible Bulk!" shouts Frylock.  
  
"Aqua Teen Hunger Force assemble!" says Shake.  
  
Carl runs in.  
  
"Carl ready for action."  
  
"Spider-Mop-Shake Avenger ready for action."  
  
"Aww damn." Says Frylock.  
  
"Aww damn, is correct Frylock," says Moppy. "Your friend cannot be defeated unless we unmake existence."  
  
"Well unmake it already," says Shake.  
  
"As you wish," says Moppy as he starts to swirl making a tornado sucking everything in. Shake gets eaten by it. Carl is sucked in. Meatwad, and finally it comes after Frylock.  
  
"Wait! All we gotta do to stop Meatwad is…" 


End file.
